The Raven Haired Girl
by blueties15
Summary: Ichigo has the same dream every night ever since the beginning of high school. All about a man asking to remember his name and a raven hair girl asking if he remembers her. One day, the raven hair girl comes to Ichigo's school. Is it a coincidence? Deja vu? Or is it fate trying to tell him something he forgot? And why is she acting like she knows him? IchiRuki Rated T to be safe.
1. The Repeating Dream

**{A/N: Inspired by another FanFic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ichigo…," said a soft male voice. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo, who was walking aimlessly through nothing, started to follow that voice. He reached a strange place that looked like city buildings turned sideways. He saw a man standing on a pole with a long black cape-like thing swaying in the unfelt wind. His shaggy dark brown hair was blown over his face and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" questioned Ichigo. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"My name, Ichigo. Remember it! Enough with the questions," the man bellowed.

"B-b-but I don't know who you are!" Ichigo exclaimed. Suddenly, the man slowly started to vanish. Ichigo ran up to catch up with the man with the sunglasses. He dove to catch up faster but was late by a hair and fell face flat onto the building.

As he got up, some peach tree blossoms started appearing out of nowhere. Ichigo felt grass underneath him and noticed he was now on a hill with a beautiful giant peach tree. Ichigo suddenly felt a strong gust of wind and a bunch of blossoms flew into him. He had to shield himself from the blossoms since for some reason they felt a little sharp like tiny blades.

When the gust faded away and the blossoms started to settle down, a girl with shoulder length raven hair stood only yards away from Ichigo staring at him. She wore a white robe that goes down to her lower half of her legs. She was very beautiful to Ichigo except for the sorrow in her eyes that made Ichigo worry.

"Do you remember me?" she asked. Her voice was deep and concerned yet calm and soft. "Do you remember me Ichigo?" She has a worried look on her face.

"N-n-no. Sorry I don't. But tell me who-" he began but noticed that she started to turn around with a hand over her heart. Ichigo rushed up the hill towards her. "Wait!" he exclaimed, reaching out his hand.

Another gust of winder, stronger than the one before, made Ichigo stop in his tracks to protect himself as more peach blossoms blew right into his face and body. "I'm sorry," he heard the raven haired girl say as it echoed throughout the hill. The gust slowed down as Ichigo looked up and saw that she disappeared.


	2. New Student

BEEP! BEEP! went the annoying alarm clock on Ichigo's side table. Ichigo bolted up from his bed breathing somewhat heavily. It was only a dream, he thought. That same damn dream! Ever since the beginning of high school, this strange dream haunts his sleep leaving him always confused. Ichigo turned towards his clock and realized what time it was.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late for school!" he yelled. Ichigo immediately got his grey uniform on and rushed downstairs with his book bag. This wasn't the only time that he was being late to school.

"Morning Ichi-nii! Exclaimed Yuzu, his 11 year old sister. "I made you some eggs!"

"Sorry Yuzu but I'm gonna be late to school!" her brother hollered as he ran out the door leaving Yuzu a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Yuzu, said Karin, Yuzu's fraternal twin sister. "He's 15. I guess it's normal for him to sleep late." Yuzu sighed.

At school, most people kept their distance away from Ichigo. With that permanent looking scowl on his face, he looked pretty scary and intimidating. Plus, Ichigo was very good at martial arts. If someone wanted to pick a fight with him, he can't help but fight back! This wasn't a very good impression to many people.

Now, not everyone stayed away from Ichigo. In fact, a boy with brown hair came racing up and down the hallways screaming, "ICHIGO!"

Once he came up behind that scowling orange-top, he landed face flat on the floor with a black eye. "Nice to see you too, Keigo," said Ichigo in an irritated voice.

As Ichigo walked into his classroom, 5 people were standing around a black haired boy's desk named Uryu. Uryu pushed his glasses up when Ichigo started to walk his way towards his desk. Other than Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, and Uryu were his friends too. They didn't mind Ichigo and his scowling; in fact, they didn't mind him and that rough attitude of his anyways!

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime with a waving hand. The others just nodded as Uryu smiled. Orihime rushed over to Ichigo with a giant grin. "Kurosaki-kun!" she repeated, "did you know that we're getting a new student today?" She was practically jumping off the walls.

"Calm down there, Orihime," cooed Tatsuki. "You shouldn't attack Ichigo first thing in the morning. That's his dad's job." Tatsuki gave Ichigo a little mischievous look as she teased him.

Uryu chimed in. "They say that she's from a different district in Japan but no one knows where."

"Oh, so she's a girl?" Ichigo complained.

"Obviously. What do you think a 'she' is? A guy?" Uryu said as he began to be annoyed by Ichigo's idiotic question. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Orihime, on the other hand, ignored Uryu's rude remark and started babbling. "…and Tatsuki and I will be her new best friends! We'll be the first to greet her and have sleep overs! Oh and she can try my new recipe of-"

"Uh, I don't think she'll be trying any of your um dishes just yet, Orihime," interrupted Tatsuki with a nervous look.

Mizuiro spoke up. "Oh and Ichigo! I heard that she might be very-" but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Students! Take your seats!" she exclaimed. The group scattered to their desks which weren't that far from each other. "Now let's begin with attendance shall we?"

Ichigo zoned out the teacher's voice as he entered his thoughts. He wondered about this new girl and how would she be like. What would she think about him? What would she look like? Would she be like everyone else and stay away from him? Where was she from anyways? Uryu said no one knows where in Japan she's from.

"And now," the teacher said bringing Ichigo back to reality, "let's give a warm welcome to our newest student, Rukia Kuchiki!"


	3. Deja Vu Much?

Ichigo perked up at the name Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Why was that so familiar to him? But as she walked into the classroom, he felt like he was going to explode! _What the hell is going on here? _He screamed inside his head.

This Rukia Kuchiki was almost, no not almost- the exact replica of the girl in his dreams. Shoulder length black hair, slim, and dark blue eyes. Even in reality she had sorrow and guilt in those eyes. Ichigo wondered why she felt depressed. Ichigo then quickly regained control of himself- returning into his normal scowl- but somehow couldn't. How could he when he was having major déjà vu?

"Hello everyone. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you," she said gleefully with a bow. Ichigo glanced around him and saw some guys eyeballing her intensely. He couldn't blame them! She was quite the looker. Although, his friends did look a little confused like him. Like they were seeing something they already saw before.

"Now Rukia, take a seat over there so I can start class," the teacher said pointing to the empty desk next to Ichigo.

_Oh that's just great. Let's give Ichigo the new student to freak him out more! _Ichigo thought.

"Hi there! What's your name?" asked Rukia as she sat down next to him. Ichigo ignored her and tried not to look at her. "Eh? Silent aren't we now?" she said with a snicker. He rolled his eyes. As Rukia 'hmph'ed , Ichigo thought she said something but couldn't make it out. He just let that slide.

The rest of class Ichigo was asking himself the same questions: Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar to him? Where's she from? Why's she here? Why does she look exactly like the girl in his dreams? And why's she so short?

During lunch, Uryu asked Ichigo and the others, "Is it just me or does she seem very familiar?"

Everyone looked at him like he just read their minds. They all shook their heads. All but Ichigo who kept to himself.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" wondered Orihime who sounded worried. Ichigo looked up and saw that she did have a worried look on her face.

"Nah, I'm fine Orihime," he replied.

"I think Ichigo was thinking of the new girl Rukia and how good looking she was!" exclaimed Keigo. Next thing he knew it, he had giant red bump on top of his head. "S-s-sorry Ichigo…" Everyone laughed. Even Chad had a little smile on his dark face.

Later on, the bell rang ending a long confusing day at school. Since Ichigo didn't pay attention at all, he'll get the notes from Uryu. Ichigo then stood up and turned towards the newbie's desk. He took a couple steps to get closer to her and as he did, she stood up ready for whatever was coming. Once they were face to face, one thing stood out in his head: He towered over her by a long shot!

"Ichigo," he said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his hand. _Might as well become friends, _he thought.

"Oh! Well it's finally time you spoke up, Strawberry!" Rukia exclaimed while shaking his hand. She had a teasing like voice towards him. "I was beginning to think you were mute."

As they loosened their grips, Ichigo stated, "I was beginning to think you were a midget. But I guess you could have the potential of growing some more."

Rukia smiled a friendly smile. Well more than friendly. It looked like she was happy with what Ichigo said. _What the-? _Ichigo thought. Then she started walking away, leaving that Strawberry confused as ever.


	4. The Deal and Temporary Home

**{A/N: This chapter is longer than the others. I don't know why but I guess I got carried away with typing/writing. Well anyways, I'm not gonna update everyday. I just had a moment of ideas exploding into my brain. Soon I'm going to a trip so I won't be able to update or anything. So in that time, tell your friends to read this and my other stories! Reviews are welcomed! So are ideas and constructive criticism!**

* * *

As dusk approached, Rukia was walking home from school thinking about her first day and the other time she enrolled into the Karakura High School. How she was the first one to introduce herself; how she was the one to offer a handshake; how Ichigo freaked out at the sight of her. The memory made Rukia giggle. Though today, he didn't seemed that freaked out about her return. Did he really forget his best friend? How could he forget her? She wondered if Ichigo heard her mumble "You weren't like that before."

Soon, she reached her home. Well, temporary home for the time being. Rukia walked into the Urahara Shop and instantly smelled food. The aroma almost made her drool. Even if she did have lunch, Rukia was too busy thinking about what the others were thinking and if they remembered her at least. But then again, she suspected that no one should anyways. She sighed in disappointment.

Rukia walked into the eating area and saw the familiar red spikey pineapple-like hair stuffing his face in a bowl of rice. "You could at least save me some Renji," Rukia teased. Renji stopped eating and cleaned his face with his sleeve. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"It wasn't my fault that today we were infested with Hollow. You know I have to eat in order to keep my strength up!" he exclaimed putting the bowl down.

Back in Soul Society, Rukia asked the captains if she could do part time Hollow duty in Karakura Town. During the day, she would be in a school learning "what the world of the living do" while another Shinigami could do with the Hollow. At night, she would take full responsibility with the Hollow and yet still do the schoolwork. This seemed quite odd but thankfully, Captain Kurotsuchi and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute needed more information about the world of the living and sent Rukia and Renji to record data.

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't help out and be there but-"

"Yea, yea, yea. I know. Because of the deal, you gotta go to a school and learn about the world of the living but I know what you're really up to." Rukia felt bad for Renji as she noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice. Was he still jealous of her relationship with Ichigo?

"But don't worry about it. I'm over it," he insisted saying it quickly as he noticed her feeling guilty. Renji knew that Rukia hated guilt, and making her feel guilty even with the guilt she already has from the incident wasn't gonna help her at all. He thought she didn't need any more guilt than what she has now.

"Well anyways," Rukia sighed changing the subject, "I'm going to get out of this gigai and start my shift." Rukia stood up and started walking out the room.

"Wait!" yelled Renji. "Don't you wanna eat first? It gets pretty tiring after a while…"" He held up his bowl of rice as in offering.

"Right after seeing you eat like a pig from that thing? I don't think so," refused Rukia as she exited the eating area.

Renji smiled when she disappeared and signed. "She's totally not over it is she?" he asked himself while staring into the half eaten bowl of rice. When he heard Rukia leave the shop he continued eating, getting the table and himself messed up again.

The wind blew into her hair making it flow and cover her face. It was nice out and so far, no Hollows have appeared. Rukia took a deep breath and sighed. If only Ichigo was here helping her out with protecting the town she knows he loves. Standing on a telephone pole, Rukia could see most of the town below her making it easy to spot an unexpected Hollow. Nothing felt weird so she decided to check on Ichigo. Knowing his spiritual, it didn't confuse her like it did before. Rukia focused her mind and felt it, strong but not as strong as it used to be. She wondered if Ichigo could see her.

_Well let's find out,_ she thought. Bouncing on the rooftops of other houses, she made her way to the Kurosaki residents. Rukia stood outside on the road looking into his bedroom window. Ichigo still had his light on, possibly reading a magazine or cramming for a test. Rukia remembered those nights. She would snap at him to turn off the light if she was there. Rukia chuckled and shook her head. _It's never gonna happen ever again, _she thought.


	5. A Surprise Visit

**{A/N: Hey I'm gonna be kind to you and give you a really short chapter. After that long chapter I bet you might want something short. Plus, it's the 4th of July and I was being lazy. :P**

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed still contemplating on this Rukia Kuchiki. Is being short a complement from where she came from? He still remembered that smile she gave him when she heard "midget." That warm friendly smile that usually a best friend would do. But they weren't friends. Let alone best friends!

He shook his head in denial and sighed. _How can this day get any crazier? Ichigo_ thought. _It's making my head hurt! _Then Ichigo felt a small pressure on his body. It felt weird. Like being underwater and the water pressure was crushing you. But this pressure wasn't that intense. Puzzled, he waved his arms around in midair. Nothing was there. He got up- actually surprised that he could- and looked around his room. Nothing felt out of place. Was the world messing with him?

He knew that it'd be crazy for a pressure making-like machine thing to be on top of his house but Ichigo looked outside anyways. What Ichigo saw surprised him even beyond seeing Rukia at school. Rukia, the mysterious girl that he can't stop wondering about, was right outside his house! Right in front of the Kurosaki Clinic and Ichigo's bedroom window. Instead of a somewhat short white robe, she was wearing a black longer robe with a… A sword on her side hip! Ichigo pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Ow!" While attempting to pinch himself, Ichigo hit his elbow on the windowsill and hit his funny bone. But Ichigo definitely knew he wasn't dreaming.

Ichigo looked outside running his elbow but Rukia wasn't there. _Where'd she gone to now? _he thought. _Or was I just hallucinating? _Ichigo looked outside and didn't see anything make any sudden movements. By the time he got outside, she might of ran away or something if she was there in the first place. But the strangest thing was… That odd pressure feeling disappeared along with her.

* * *

**See those buttons down there? Ya! They're saying "please press us and follow islandgirl15 and read more of her stories!" :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! **


	6. The Truth and Denial

**{A/N: Ah yes. Something I've been thinking of for the past... Day or so. Won't update for 8 days about. Or something like that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia walked into the Karakura High school with a happy-go-lucky look on her face. She wore a sweet innocent smile and greeted almost everyone she knew.

When she started to walk into the classroom where Ichigo and her "old" friends were, someone took her arm and pulled her aside. Standing right in front of her with a serious look on his face was Uryu.

"Why are you here?" he asked flat out.

Rukia hesitated. "Wh-what? To learn I guess. My parents made me come here-"

"Don't give me that crap Shinigami!" whisper snapped Uryu. "Who's out their defending the town from the Hollow? Another Shinigami I suppose. But then why are there two of you?"

Rukia's eyes flashed and her heart was beating 1000 miles per hour. How'd he-?

She sighed and did her innocent yet serious look. "What are you talking about Uryu? Defending our town? Isn't that what the police do? What are 'Hollows?' And Shinigami too? Certainly 'death gods' don't exist."

"Don't play innocent with me. I'm a Quincy and I definitely know you're a Shinigami. I've known that you were one of 'them' a few days before you enrolled here. Now tell me, Rukia Kuchiki, why are you here? Why are there two of you here?" Uryu was definitely infuriated. He didn't show it but the anger and determination in his voice showed he was definitely pissed.

Now Rukia totally forgot he was a Quincy and how much he loathed Shinigami before he became friends with Ichigo and worked together with him. One thing was definite: He completely forgot about her.

"I'm gonna say this once more Uryu and it's the truth," Rukia insisted. "I have no idea what you're talking about." They made intense eye contact and Rukia definitely saw the friction between them.

Uryu let out a little 'humph' and turned his head to break the eye contact. He pushed up his glasses and said, "I'll let this one slide Shinigami. But if anything suspicious happens, I _will _find you and get my answer." He walked into the classroom still tensed up from the verbal fight.

Rukia sighed with somewhat relief. _That went well, _she thought. Then she heard a familiar voice coming close to her.

"Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed the female ginger. Orihime waved her hand up high and ran towards Rukia with Tatsuki wasn't far behind. Rukia gave them a warm smile and waved back like nothing happened.

"Kuchiki-san, do you wanna hang out after school and sleep over tonight?" offered Orihime.

Tatsuki leaned in as in telling Rukia a secret. She whispered, "Her food isn't exactly uh normal so I'll bring some real food over." Rukia giggled.

Rukia saw how excited they were but she had plans with the Hollows tonight. Well more like every night now. "I'm so sorry but I can't. My family and I have to uh finish unpacking." She had an apologetic look on her face. Rukia truly felt sorry for the two girls. Orihime and Tatsuki were very good friends to her back then and now.

"Oh. I understand completely," said Orihime.

"But-but I can hang out after school!" insisted Rukia. "I bet Re- er my family would totally understand!"

Orihime shot a gleeful smile and started bouncing up and down. "Yea! Thank you! I know we're definitely gonna have a lot of fun!" cheered Orihime.

The three girls walked into the classroom while Orihime babbled on and on about what they should do after school. But when Rukia stepped in she felt two intense stares coming from Uryu and Ichigo. She understood why Ichigo might be starring. Rukia knew it was a bad idea to see him last night. But she did it anyways. Rukia sat at her desk and ignored the two boys and their stares for the rest of the day.

* * *

**See those buttons down there? Ya! They're saying "please press us and follow islandgirl15 and read more of her stories!" :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


	7. A Different Dream? What's Going On!

**{A/N: Ah yes. It's about time that I updated. Thanks to all those who are following! Make sure you show this story and the other stories that I've writen to the other people who are missing out! **

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. It surrounded Ichigo as he was running from something. Something big; something hungry; something he's seen before. It wasn't scary at all. But Ichigo knew that if he stopped that it might end in a bloody way. Was it death that he was running from? Was it fear itself? Whatever it was it freaked him out.

As he continued running he found himself in front of 3 dead bodies. Uryu, Orihime, Chad, all dead. Ichigo froze in shock. He had no idea what was happening. Ichigo looked around and found nothing but a maze of buildings. He was sweating heavily as he ran to find an answer.

Ichigo then found another Ichigo, one that looked like he was wearing the exact robe as Rukia. It was a long black robe that broke apart around his legs. He was carrying a thin black sword. Rukia ran up to this other Ichigo and looked at him doubtfully.

"What happens if shinigami die?" Ichigo asks Rukia.

She sighed. "You are reincarnated into a human with your memories erased. But if you encounter an old shinigami captain or subordinate, you can sometimes remember them or rarely, your old memories could come back from the last time you were alive.

The Dream Ichigo looked away from Rukia. He said, "If one of us dies and we happen to never see each other ever again, I want us to still be friends." They smiled and nodded then ran off.

Ichigo, curious to what they're doing, followed the two and saw himself on the ground dead. His eyes widen as he sees Rukia by his side crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Ichigo bolted up with a massive headache. _What the hell just happened? _he exclaimed to himself. _That dream… It felt like it happened before. _He glanced at his alarm clock. 12:48 it read. "Damn," he sighed.

Ichigo knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep after that dream for a little bit. So he stumbled downstairs and took some pain killers for his headache. Suddenly, that weird yet familiar pressure fell onto Ichigo's body. Was it that pressure that Rukia carried? No, it felt different. He ran outside to see if it was Rukia. Instead, he found this creature with a mask and a hole in its chest outside his house. _What the-? _he questioned himself.

Then it roared- no hollered out a cry that sounded hollow-like. The creature turned around to Ichigo and charged right at him. Ichigo froze for a second then started running for his life. His heart was pounding and his body began to sweat. His dream. Was he dreaming the same dream again?

The pounding of the creature's feet stopped and blood gushed from behind. Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia floating in the air with a sword- her sword- in the monster's mask. As the beast dissolved, Rukia lowered herself to the ground and sheathed her sword.

Ichigo ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders making her turn around forcefully. "Who the hell are you? What are you is the main question!" he screamed. Rukia, who didn't seem startled, remained silent. Ichigo yelled again. "I want an answer now damn it!"

"Shut up idiot! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" Rukia exclaimed. She gave him a hard deep frown. Ichigo was taken aback. So she can yell and not him? Rukia sighed, "No one can see or hear me but you so keep quiet and shut up Strawberry!"

"How can I be quiet when you're out killing monsters with a sword right there? What the hell are you?"

"Like you'd remember in the first place!" Remember… _You can sometimes remember them…_ His dream. What was going on here? Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders but she nudged his hand off. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this," she said darkly and disappeared.

Ichigo walked back home and into his room silently. He didn't have a headache anymore but he did have pure determination to find out who this Rukia Kuchiki is and what she is in the first place. After what just happened, Ichigo couldn't fall back to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to get an answer from that whatever that girl is.

* * *

**See those buttons down there? Ya! They're saying "please press us and follow islandgirl15 and read more of her stories!" :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


	8. The Truth Comes Out! Finally Right?

**{A/N: Wow! I am such a procrastinator! Sorry for the wait guys! I'll post up two chapters because of your long wait. You guys deserve one because I'm such a lazy person. xP Oh well! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the followers that have been there since the start! **

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Ichigo darkly glared at the clock as it slowly moved from one second to the next. _C'mon already! _he screamed in his head. He needed it to be lunch time in order for him to have that little talk with that Kuchiki girl. Rukia, on the other hand, was minding her own business; doodling on a random piece of paper. Ichigo turned his eyes towards that piece of paper to see what she was drawing anyways. What was that? A bear? Nah. More like a bunny rabbit to him. Well whatever it was, it sucks.

RIIIIIIING! The lunch bell echoed throughout the campus with a bunch of students rushing out of the classrooms. Ichigo sighed and stood up. He grabbed Rukia's hand forcefully and starting dragging her behind him.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing Ichigo?" she hollered.

"Just shut up and follow me," he replied roughly.

Ichigo led her to an empty courtyard, a quiet place to integrate this person. When they stopped, Rukia took her hand back from Ichigo. But in a way, it felt like she didn't want to let go. Strangely he didn't want to either. Holding her hand felt familiar and right like a perfect fit. It belonged there. Ichigo wanted to punch himself for feeling like that but he more important stuff to do.

"First things first: Who are you and what are you doing here? I'm sick of lies and want the truth."

Rukia stood there with a straight face. She folded her arms and answered. "I highly doubt that you'd believe me."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You said you want the truth. I'll give you the truth! I am Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 13 and a Shinigami. I come from a place called Soul Society, a place where souls can live freely and peacefully. I came here to learn about your world by going to a school for our research and development institute."

"Then how do you explain that… That monster thing that attacked me last night huh?"

"Those 'monsters' as you put them are hollows. I go around protect this town by killing them at night while another person like me does that during the day. Surely you wouldn't need a lecture about hollows."

_Hollows? Wait! Other person? _Ichigo thought. _There are more of them? _"So what are you anyways? You said no one could see you or hear you. How do you explain this?" He waved his hands up and down frantically signifying the school.

"I am in a fax body called a gigai so humans with low spiritual pressure can see me."

Ok, now Ichigo definitely lost her. Hollows? Shinigami? Soul Society? Gigai? Spiritual Pressure? Well that explains the weird pressure from Rukia sometimes but other than that he lost her. Was she loony? Did she just come up with this right now? Is this some kind of prank show?

Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "So you're a Shinigami who kills hollows and is learning about my- our world for this Soul Society? And right now you're in a gigai thing so everyone can see you?" Rukia gave a slight nod. Then Ichigo exploded. "Yea right! Am I on some kind of retarded prank show? Or are you just mad or something? Like I'd believe that crap!"

"Bu-but it's the truth!"

"Oh yea? You know what else is the truth? I have a talking dog that's also from Loonyville just like you!"

"See! I said you wouldn't believe me! I should have known that you wouldn't believe such a thing just like before!"

"Before? The hell? There was no before!"

"Yea there was! We wouldn't be in this situation if… if…" Rukia's voice began to fade and trail off.

"If what?" Ichigo snapped.

"If I was freaking there to save you!" she screamed.

* * *

**See those buttons down there? Ya! They're saying "please press us and follow islandgirl15 and read more of her stories!" :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


	9. Old Friends and a Shocking Memory

**{A/N: Here's that other chapter I promised ya!**

* * *

Rukia intensely looked into Ichigo's eyes as she yelled at him. Her eyes started to cloud as she remembered the death of her best friend.

"What?" Ichigo managed to get out.

"You used to be alive once. Same with all your friends. You were once like me, a Shinigami. In fact, a very powerful one. You fought and saved lives- Oh God what am I saying? Like you'd remember all that!" Her voice quivered as she spoke and her body began to shaken up a bit. Rukia looked down at her feet, refusing to see those eyes of the one she failed to protect.

Ichigo was silent. He was still trying to process the other information and now this? Him? A Shinigami? Surely they weren't real! Then again how could how explain those hollows… But still!

Soon the bell rang to regroup the classes to continue the day. Rukia rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Well, guess we gotta head back," she pointed out. Rukia began walking back to the indoors as Ichigo stood there watching that Shinigami change her mood in a matter of seconds. "Uh, aren't you coming Strawberry?"

Ichigo hmph'ed and slightly smiled. "Yea, yea midget. Hold on a sec. You're going too fast."

* * *

That night, Ichigo was tossing and turning in that bed of his. Random images flashed by of Rukia and he guessed that Soul Society. Chad and Uryu. Orihime and Rukia. Random people with the same robe uniform as Rukia strolled along in Soul Society. Familiar faces flashed by but he didn't know the names of them. A tall guy with red spikey hair in a ponytail, a dark woman with purple hair and a slim body, a man wearing somewhat old traditional green clothes with a stripped hat, and many more to come. The last thing that he saw was him and Rukia talking to each other. Rukia was on the ground with a serious injury.

"Do you want… to save your family?" Rukia said shakily.

"Of course!" He replied. "Is there a way?"

Rukia grabbed onto her sword. "There's only one… You… must become a Shinigami."

Ichigo and Dream Ichigo threw a surprised look at Rukia who was holding a sword to Dream Ichigo. Rukia continued. "Thrust this zanpakuto (Soul Slayer) through your heart… and I will pour my powers into you."

Ichigo jumped when he heard a familiar holler from behind. He realized there was a hollow behind him.

"I don't know if this will work," Rukia said. "But there isn't any other way." Ichigo froze at what he was seeing. Did this really happen? Was Rukia actually telling the truth? Soon the hollow started making its way towards the two.

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami," he said with smirk.

"It's not 'Shinigami.' I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo grabbed onto the zanpakuto. "I'm… Ichigo Kurosaki," he yelled and quickly stabbed himself with it.

Suddenly a bright flash filled his sight and a giant arm fell right next to him. As his vision cleared he saw himself with a black robe uniform that Shinigami wear with the biggest sword he's ever seen. When the Dream Ichigo lunged for the hollow, everything went black.

* * *

Ichigo bolted up from his sleep and looked around his room. He had to find Rukia again tonight and ask her about his other life. He needed answers and she definitely had them.

* * *

**See those buttons down there? Ya! They're saying "please press us and follow islandgirl15 and read more of her stories!" :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


	10. The One Who Killed Ichigo Kurosaki

**{A/N: Procrastinator right here! Sorry guys for the wait... With school going on and me having writer's block I'm not writing as much as I used to. Well anyways, this might be the second to last chapter. I'm starting to close this story. Thanks to all who've been following and favoriting (is that even a word?) my story! **

* * *

His heart pounding, his palms sweaty, his eyes looking down at the handle. Ichigo knew he was at the right building. He didn't know how but he did. "Urahara Shop" the sign on top read. Rukia was in there, he knew that for sure. How? Ichigo had no idea. It felt right being here like he's been here before plenty of times. All he knew was that all his answers to his past life was in her hands and mind. He needed the answers desperately or he wouldn't be able to survive the next day.

Ichigo took a deep breath and slid the door open. A fairly tall man with blonde hair wearing green traditional Japanese clothing at the back of the store. He smiled and said, "We were expecting you Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard that sentence. They were expecting him? The hell-? He was left speechless.

"Here, follow me," the man said, motioning for Ichigo to follow him into the store. Ichigo hesitantly entered the candy shop and followed the man. He followed him into a room where a low table and some cushions. And guess who was sitting on one of those fine red cushion.

"Hello there Strawberry," teased that little midget. Rukia smirked at Ichigo as he entered and sat across from her sitting next to the man. Other than Rukia an the store owner, there was also two more people: a tall man with red hair tied back into a ponytail with crazy tattoos for eyebrows and a dark, slim woman with purple hair also tied back into a ponytail. Both of them looks oddly familiar but he got used to that after Rukia.

The blond hair man cleared his voice. "Well there really isn't anyway to start this. Of course you most likely forgot our names. I'm Urahara Kisuke. That's Yoruichi Shihoin and Renji Abarai." The two nodded their heads as their names were said. Urahara continued. "We suppected that sometime you would come over here for answers right? We all knew that Rukia was gonna spill eventually." Rukia gave Urahara a glare at his remark. Urahara snuck a little smile under his hat.

"So basically, you know a little bit about your past life, right?" asked Yoruichi.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I came here to get answers. I want to know my life as a Shinigami. I want to know how I died and why I wasn't informed about my past life either. I also don't get why you tell me and not another Shinigami as well. And what about Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and all my other friends? Did they die too? I want to know-"

Urahara held his hand up to silence Ichigo from the consitant questioning. "I know you have a lot of questions and we'll try to explain it all to you. You want to know about your other friends? Well, you and them and any other deceased Shinigami or in Uryu's place, a Quincy, they relive their lives over and over. Unless of course they meet an old comorade that still lives on like Rukia. She remembers you but you don't remember her. Orihime and Chad, well I'm not so sure about them. Usually humans would go to the Soul Society but I guess they didn't.

"Anyways, the reason why we're telling you is because in your passed life, you were one of the strongest Shinigami out there! We would love for you to come back to Soul Society with us." Everyone smiled brightly at Ichigo. Ichigo remained with his scowl. There was one thing that Urahara avoided.

"How did I die?" Ichigo asked firmly. All the smiles disappeared as they remembered his death. Urahara's eyes were shaded by his hat as he was trying his best to think of the kindest way to put his death. Rukia looked away to hide any possible tears.

Urahara sighed. "You were killed by that girl right there," he said when he pointed to Rukia.


	11. Final Chapter! Hurray!

**{A/N: Oh my God guys! It's the final chapter! Thanks to all who have been following and favoriting this story! If by chance you could read my other stories, that'd be awesome too!**

***WARNING!* Long chapter (well it's the final so...) and huge cliche is written too. **

* * *

Silence. It filled the room with a haunthing feeling. No one was even breathing. Escpecially Ichigo. His eyes were wide open, his mouth in a giant "O" shape. He finally remembered he had to breath so he closed his mouth and took some deep breaths._ Did I hear that right?_ he thought. _Did I seriously just hear that Rukia was the one who killed me?_

As if Urahara read his mind, he broke the unwanted silence. "Yes, it is true. Kuchiki-san was the one who killed you last time you were alive. I'm not messing with your head at all."

Ichigo turned to Rukia. He opened his mouth to say something but Rukia immediatly got up and walked out the room. "Rukia," was all that escaped Ichigo's lips but he was too late. "Rukia!" he yelled with his hand half out towards her.

"Here, I'll go get her," offered the red haired man. He slowly worked his way up from his comfortable position but Ichigo got up faster and walked out.

"No," Ichigo said at the door, "I'll go talk to her. Beside, I'm the one she murdered." Ichigo slithered out the room and followed Rukia. Renji sighed. He had a feeling it might be a little tough on his childhood friend. But he didn't know how Ichigo would take it.

Well we'll find out soon enough, the pineapple thought.

* * *

Outside in front of the candy shop, Rukia was holding her arms as she shook from preventing herself from crying. _Damn it,_ she thought. _I will not cry, I will not cry!_ She closed her eyes and tried to gain control of herself.

"Rukia!" she heard somewhat faintly. "Rukia!" His voice was coming closer to her. She turned around seeing the old shinigami only feet away from her. Rukia began to run but Ichigo quickly grasped her wrist, holding it tightly so he wouldn't loose her.

"Damn it! What do you want!" Rukia cried. "Let go of me idiot!" Ichigo made no sound but he kept his tight grip on her wrist. "Did you not hear me? I said let go!" Rukia was practically tearing up.

"Not until I get answers from you!" he yelled. Rukia stopped struggling and looked up at Ichigo's scowling face.

"Ok, you want answers? I'll give you answers! I killed you and you died in my arms. How's that for an answer?" she snapped.

Ichigo loosened his grip. "That's not what I want. It's just- I mean- I'm so confused." He held his head low, his orange bangs covering his eyes.

Rukia rested her shoulders and looked at the strawberry with concern. She sighed. "I know what it feels like. Being confused and all. When I stabbed you, I-I couldn't believe that I did in the first place. My mind was racing when it happened. Mixed emotions swirled around me. Shock, devastation, terror, a loss, all those. And when you died... It was all my fa-"

Rukia was cut off by a tight hug from the teen in front of her. Her eyes widened but slowly began to close as she processed what was happening. She wrapped her arms around his torso and returned his hug. Ichigo felt his shirt getting moist from the tears coming from Rukia.

"I know how it feels too. When my mom died, well, I couldn't take it. A little 9 year old shouldn't witness his own mother's death. She died right in front of me..." His voice trailed off as his eyes started to cloud with tears. "6 years," he whispered, "6 years."

Rukia backed a bit to see Ichigo's face. Her hands were on his shoulder while his wrapped around her waist. Rukia looked at Ichigo with agony. "But you didn't have to _live_ with that on your shoulders for years, Ichigo! Not 6 years. Oh God I wish! Over a _hundred_ freaking years. One hundered years of pain and suffering and guilt! It killed me day by day." Ichigo opened his mouth but closed it as he decided to say nothing. He noticed that Rukia's face was identical to the Rukia of his first dream. A girl filled with regret and sorrow. **(A/N: Cliche time guys. :P )**

Ichigo couldn't help it. He removed one hand from Rukia's waist and pushed her lips against his. Rukia's instincts kicked in as Ichigo kissed her. But he was stronger than her. Rukia loosened and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo wasn't kissing her because she looked like the girl in his dreams. Heck, more like she was the girl from his dreams! It was a mix of pitty and love. He didn't know why love was in there but he knew he loved Rukia. Ichigo didn't know why or how **(A/N: past feelings maybe?)** but he cared for Rukia. He didn't want to lose her like in his dreams. No. He wanted Rukia. They were best friends right? Back then a hundered years ago?

The two broke apart after a few seconds, Ichigo blushing madly, Rukia smiling uncontrollably. "And then I came back," Rukia whispered. "Came back to the town I love to see the one I loved so much, to see you." Ichigo slightly smiled back at Rukia.

"You're staying right?" he questioned. He didn't want Rukia to leave right when he finally learned the truth.

"Of course I am stupid! I have to stay here because I need to gather up data for the Shinigami Research Institute. And also." She leaned in to whisper in Ichigo's ear, "to spend more time with you." Ichigo smirked.

"Cool yourself there midget," he said with a wink. Rukia gave a teasing 'humph' as they both let go of each other. Ichigo turned his head towards the still lit up store and sighed. "Well," he began, "guess we gotta head back. I still have some more questions to ask those people."

Rukia tilted her head a little in disappointment. "Aw, do we have to? I mean why not take a nice night walk together, eh?"

Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "We can do that afterwards. How 'bout that?"

"Fine," she agreed in an irritated tone. Ichigo smiled then quickly pecked Rukia's lips. He took her hand and playfully dragged her back into the shop. The two smiled and laughed together again.

**~Fin~**


End file.
